In e.g. different kinds of personal computers, a so-called mouse is used to control a cursor on a viewing screen connected to the computer, by moving the mouse on a basis for displacing the cursor. The mouse is further typically provided with one or more clickable buttons for performing different operations in the computer, corresponding to the current position of the cursor on the screen. A number of known techniques exist within this field for providing the above-mentioned functions. For example, a freely rotating ball may be arranged at the bottom of the mouse, where the rotation of the ball during movement of the mouse over the basis is transformed into signals, which are transferred by means of a cable to the computer, where the signals are transformed into a corresponding command for producing movement of the cursor on the viewing screen. When clicking a mouse button, a command signal is transferred to the computer for executing a predetermined operation, depending on the position of the cursor, such as activating a program or an application. Known techniques also exist for wireless transmission of signals from the mouse to the computer, e.g. IR transmission or radio transmission, such as Bluetooth.
The mouse is typically operated by one of the user's hands, which is not possible or desirable in certain situations. Thus, there is a need for enabling cursor control without using any hand, e.g. for disabled persons, or when both hands, sometimes as well as feet, are occupied with other things, such as during car driving and when operating machines or instruments. Solutions have previously been proposed where the user can control the cursor by means of movements of the tongue and/or other parts of the mouth cavity or the face. The tongue is undeniably one part of the body, apart from the hands, which is the most easy to control for making a large number of different movements, without much effort and with great precision. The previously known solutions therefor typically involve some manipulating device corresponding to the mouse, which is placed inside the mouth cavity, such as a ball or the like being applied at a tooth row or in the palate, see for example DE 195 12 595 A1. However, it may be perceived by the user as troublesome to have a foreign object in the mouth, not least from a hygienic standpoint. Further, it may be percieved as uncomfortable to manipulate such an object by the tongue, since a certain muscular strength is typically required, which may result in tension pains or cramps. The manipulating device must also be applied correctly in the mouth cavity, and be cleaned and maintained, resulting in added efforts. Thus, there is a problem to use a manipulating device inside the mouth cavity for obtaining computer control without using hands.